


There Are Worse Things

by Kalingout



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, Percabeth Child, percabeth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalingout/pseuds/Kalingout
Summary: Just a one-shot I posted on my tumblr @DaDemigods





	

_“Seven demigods shall answer the call…” Percy’s holding onto that ledge for dear life, but he’s failing. The next thing he knows he’s falling, and falling, and falling. Suddenly he’s trying to breathe, but oh gods it hurts. The next instant he is fighting Misery, seeing just how much misery Misery can take. He can hear Annabeth calling his name, trying to get him to stop, but she sounds so far away. Now, he hears Bob instructing him to tell the stars he says hi._

“Bob says hello.” Percy wakes up, sweating. His breathing is heavy, and it takes him a few moments to slow down his heart beat. He knows it’s just a dream and he’s used to getting these nightmares since they occur so often, but that doesn’t stop him from having to take a few minutes to calm down, even after all these years.

“Are you okay?” Annabeth asks, clearly concerned. “Yeah, yeah, just another nightmare.” Annabeth nods in understanding. “I’m fine, go back to sleep.” Percy says, feeling guilty for waking her up.

Just as he is taking his own advice and drifting off back to sleep, he swears he hears a creak, and then shortly after a scream. Both him and Annabeth jump out of bed in mere seconds and head towards where they heard the scream come from, their kid’s room. Percy uncaps Riptide while Annabeth gets out of dagger (after all these years, Percy’s still unsure of exactly where she hides that thing) and they both slowly walk towards their daughter’s room.

Both of them are fearful and are unsure of what to expect. Even though they haven’t been attacked by monsters in years, that does not mean it wouldn’t happen again. Once they reach the entrance to the bedroom, they nod, and bust open the door.

They run inside and scan the room but find no monsters or any other threat. Instead, they find their five year old daughter on her bed, with a bloody lip.

“Were you jumping on your bed again?” Annabeth sighs, and the two of them make their way towards their daughter and sit down. She nods in response. “Let’s get you cleaned up then, yeah?” Percy says, as he gets up and go gets the first aid kit.

After helping his daughter and putting her back to bed, Percy slides back under the sheets, and soon falls fast asleep, because though his daughter might have had a busted lip, there were worse things to have to deal with.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to request more one-shots/prompts on my tumblr @DaDemigods


End file.
